the_dueling_adventures_of_joe_kusbinashifandomcom-20200215-history
Joe Kubinashi/Arc
Adventure 1: Joe's New Adventure Arc Story 1: Kaijudo Alola New Adventure! Arc Story 2: Team Dreadnought Arc Story 3: Ace of Study Arc Story 4: Ace of Sports Arc Story 5: Skull Destroyer Arc Story 6: Dragon World Arc Story 7: Generic World Arc Story 8: Joe First Quirk Arc Story 9: Villain Killer Arc Story 10: The Love Crush Arc Story 11: Joker Dragon World Arc Story 12: Shining Arc Story 13: Aether Foundation Arc Story 14: Faba's Betrayal Arc Story 15: U.A. Arc Story 16: USJ Arc TBA Story 17: Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Over after eight months of Joe and Lord Breaker's lost contact and far away from each other separately sinced Lusamine's defeat which normally was last few weeks ago, when Joe remember a day He is been viciously vitcimized. ??? ??? ??? ??? Miko immediately rush to him and told Joe that they going to be transitioned into a Boarding School but it shocked Joe that He and his new friends is going to a Boarding School to train for Hero License. While on the way to boarding school Xander realized something bothering his cousin He's didn't know about during the ride, Agito otherhand explain to Xander that Joe loss in the buddyfight in ABC Cup while after Valdek Skull was imprison that real reason why they moved Urobos City to live better life without any problems with huge outcome between them They arrive at the Boarding School, Joe meets other students are getting Hero License too. also surely Emi AKA Smile Hero Ms. Joke met Shota and rest of the U.A. students there, but for Miko She's introduce Emi to Joe in the good friendly matter such way. ??? ??? ??? during the students exam. Emi can't believe that Shota has twenty students in his class and good thing he didn't expelled them, likely so Shota stated that her students becoming more upon of every fact according to both schools rivalry, Emi just almost burst out laughing at Shota's grumpy personality. Story 18: Battle Trial Arc Story 19: Internship Arc Story 20: vs Hero Killer Arc Story 21: Joe Join The School Clubs Arc Adventure 2: Joe Starts New Life In Urobos City Arc Story 22: Joe's First Buddy Agent License Arc Story 23: U.A. Sports Festival Arc Story 24: Into The Joker World Verse Arc Eight months has passed and day after Joe become a U.A. Sports Champion and having blast in Miko's cafe, The League of Villains has begin to realized that a former student and Generic duelist was normally basically move far away from the Alola Empire themselves but Joe got blamed by his old no good friends from Doremi-Tatsurbub. When Spidernoids heard this, They're really sure about the whole thing about their own creator is been socially vicitimized with a fact that Joe has released Doom Dragon World monsters like there nothing at all sowhatever. Spider Ham could only hope that Jhot can get the Dungeon World form from Emma by order to defeat no good Alola Empire for some reason but so on Spidernoids knew They've made a sad choose to do this on their creator. ??? Story 25: The Lost Contact of Generic Civilization Arc Story 26: A Help From Fighter's Buddies Arc Story 27: The Nephew of Leone Arc TBA Story 28: Buddyfight League Arc TBA Story 29: The Guardian of Order Arc TBA Story 30: Uprising Arc Story 31: Lightning's Betrayal Arc TBA Adventure 3: Shadow of Eden and Yuga Arc Story 32: The Ice Queen Arc TBA Story 33: White Fangs Arc TBA Story 34: The Great War: Jolly Legion vs Thunder Empire Arc Story 35: Team YICR Arc Story 36: Yuga and Eden: The Great War Arc TBA Story 37: Lightning's Chaos War Arc TBA Story 38: Birth of Ai World Arc TBA Story 39: Multi Dimension Invasion Arc Story 40: Alexis Kidnapped Arc Story 41: Atlas Army Arc Adventure 4: The Invasion Arc Story 42: Hanoi Project Arc Story 43: Joker World and Generic Civilization Tradition Arc Story 44: The Broken Friendship Arc Story 45: Leo Duel School Arc Story 46: Revenge of Professor Leo Arc Story 47: Yuga's Betrayal Arc Story 48: Gear Dragon World Arc Story 49: Buddy Land Arc TBA Story 50: Hexmage Dragons Rising Arc Story 51: The Lord of Vale Arc Adventure 5: Ignis Town Arc Story 52: The Six Ignis Elders Arc Story 53: Four Kingdoms War Arc Story 54: Atlas Arc TBA Story 55: Human-Ignis War Arc Story 56: Joe vs The Emperor Arc Story 57: Generic-Joker World War Arc Story 58: The Knights of Hanoi Arc Story 59: Exalt Chaos Arc TBA Story 60: Hero of Mistral Arc Story 61: Eden's Fiction Arc Adventure 6: Yuga's Channel Arc Story 62: Raven's Camp Invasion Arc TBA Story 63: Maverick War Arc TBA Story 64: Kizuna Rebellion Arc TBA Story 65: Jolly Dragon World Arc Story 66: Joe vs White Fangs Arc TBA Story 67: Vanity In Prison Arc Story 68: Legendary Arc Buddyfighter Test Arc Story 69: Overarc Link Arc Story 70: Sigma Virus Arc Story 71: Medusa Arc Adventure 7: Twinpact Arc Story 72: Viridi Arc Story 73: Aurum Arc Story 74: Chaos Kin Arc Story 75: Link Overarc Rising Arc Story 76: Duel Academy Arc Story 77: Digital Overlord Returns Arc Story 78: Duel War Arc Story 79: Fusion Dimension Arc Story 80: The Final Battle With Leo Arc Story 81: Leo's Last Battle Arc Adventure 8: Hero King Arc Story 82: Grima Dimension Arc Story 83: The Wedding of Joe and Alexis Arc TBA Story 84: Yang's New Husband Arc Story 85: The New Arc Arc Story 86: The New Fighters Arc Story 87: Terror At The Bay Arc Story 88: Kubinashi Family Reunion Arc Story 89: New Generation Arc Story 90: A New Journey Arc Story 91: New Birth of Kubinashi and Aison Generation Arc Adventure 9: The Four Legendary Parallel Worlds Story 92: Tetra World Arc Story 93: Joe's Own Horizon Arc Story 94: Invasion of Nohr Arc Story 95: King Garon Arc Story 96: Brust Z Ring Arc Story 97: Brust Mega Ring Arc Story 98: Urobos League Arc Story 99: Hoshidan Arc Story 100: Yuga's New Family Arc Story 101: The Swarm World Arc Adventure 10: Vile Ranma Arc Story 102: Team Villains Conquest On Galar Arc Story 103: Joe's New Journey Arc Story 104: Nohr War Invasion Arc Story 105: Hoshido Arc Story 106: Nohr Arc Story 107: Valla Arc Story 108: New Future Arc Fighters Arc Story 109: The Odyssey of Nohr Arc Story 110: Crimes In Hoshido Arc Story 111: History of the Hero Kings Arc Adventure 11: Valla Arc Story 112: Joe's Crime Accuse Attack By Nohr Arc Story 113: Galar Arc Story 114: New Hero King Arc Story 115: Elio's Era Born Arc Story 116: Azura's Mother Arc Story 117: Count Nightfall Rising Arc Story 118: Jokers Era Arc Story 119: Muspell Arc Story 120: Askr Arc Story 121: Alexis New Family Arc Adventure 12: Forge Resistance Arc Story 122: Professor Tallis Returns Arc TBA Story 123: Ace's Era Arc Story 124: Three Houses Arc Story 125: S.T.O.R.M. Arc Story 126: Yubel Arc Story 127: The Officer Academy Arc Story 128: The Hoax Factor Arc Story 129: Forging A New Path Arc Story 130: Team Yell Arc Story 131: Buddy Gym Arc Adventure 13: The New Born Prince Arc Story 132: Joe and the Born Prince of Hoshido Arc Story 133: The Born Prince Arc Story 134: Dragonspyre Arc Story 135: Officers Academy Arc Story 136: Joe's Adventure Party Arc Story 137: Enter of Infinite Arc Story 138: The Return of Sword of the Creator Arc Story 139: Nemesis Rising Return Arc Story 140: The Ylisse Queen Arc Story 141: Children of the Deeprealm Arc Adventure 14: The Nation War Arc Story 142: Children of the Parents Arc Story 143: School Foundation By Ai Arc Story 144: Rising of Team Yell Arc Story 145: Buddyfight Resistance Arc Story 146: Hero King Relinquished Arc Story 147: Black Nemesis Arc Story 148: Legend of Black Nemesis Arc TBA Story 149: The Downfall of the Hero King Arc Story 150: Hero Queen Legend Arc ??? Adventure 15: Muspell Arc ??? ??? ??? ??? Category:Character Arc